Spanish Class
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Alejandro transferred to Heather's school and normally it wouldn't bother her, however Alejandro joined her Spanish class, which Heather thinks is unfair, because he already knows Spanish. Maybe Heather will find out that's it not that bad.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Heather slammed her locker door shut, cursing the whole time she stormed down the hallway. It was after lunch and she was going to the class she hated the most, Spanish class. It wasn't that she hated the class, even though she was failing, it was the fact that he told her 10 minutes before lunch was over that he was going to be in that class and it pissed Heather off.

"Would you like me to carry your books?" Alejandro walked next to her. "I don't understand why you are upset about this. I think you should be happy that I'm dedicated enough to take this class to be with you."

"You shouldn't be allowed to take Spanish class!" Heather glared at him, throwing her books into his arms. "You already speak Spanish! I'm already failing, I don't need you there to rub it in my face that you know Spanish and I'm horrible at it!"

"Worried?" Alejandro smirked. "I love you, I'm not going to wipe the floor with you in class like I did on Total Drama."

"Are you day dreaming?" Heather rolled her eyes. "I won Total Drama."

"You only won because you blinded me with love." Alejandro reminded her as they both walked into the class and sat down in the back. "If you didn't flirt with me, I would be the winner and I would be at my old school and not anywhere near you. It was fate."

"I can't believe that you transferred to my school." Heather rolled her eyes and Alejandro placed her books on her desk. "Why couldn't you just take French?"

"Because you weren't taking French?" Alejandro smirked. "I'm going to get my book from the teacher."

"How about a transfer?" Heather smirked at him.

"How about I make you walk home?" Alejandro blew her a kiss.

"Bite me." Heather flipped him off.

* * *

15 minutes later, the teacher gave them a worksheet to do. Alejandro finished it within 5 minutes and Heather couldn't even read the first question.

"Need help?" Alejandro smirked at her.

"No." Heather glared at him. "Technically, you cheated."

"Heather, I honestly can't believe that you're mad at me for knowing Spanish." Alejandro chuckled. "Now, just give me your paper and I'll assist you."

"No." Heather told him. "I want to do this on my own."

"Heather, you got that word wrong." Alejandro pointed to the paper. "You wrote: I want to pear on the shoes with a table."

"Shut up!" Heather yelled and Alejandro giggled.

"Heather! No talking!" The teacher yelled.

"But, I..." Heather sighed. "Okay, it won't happen it again."

"Better not, Heather." The teacher told her.

"Thanks, Alejandro." Heather sighed. "Can you just help me get this done?"

"Say: Alejandro, you are the king of Spanish and I am not worthy of such a great boyfriend." Alejandro smirked and took her paper.

"Heather and Alejandro!" The teacher yelled. "You both get detention. Alejandro for cheating and Heather for talking after I told you not to do it!"

"See?" Heather sighed. "This is why you should have taken French."

"Oh Heather, my darling. You are always looking at things in such a negative way." Alejandro smirked at her and took her hand. "You and I have detention, together! There is nothing more I would rather do than spend time with you, even if it is in detention."

"Thank god I have cooking class tomorrow." Heather sighed. "At least I get to make a cake tomorrow."

"I look forward to helping you make our cake beautiful." Alejandro smirked at her. "Would you like me to carry your books on our way home from detention."

"Wait...Did you say that you and I will be making a cake together?" Heather glared at him. "You signed up for my cooking class?"

"Si, I think this will make us even closer as a couple." Alejandro informed her. "Plus, I love to bake."

"This isn't going to be a competition, is it?" Heather asked him. "Because, you'll lose! I have an A in cooking."

"I have attended a cooking class with my mother." Alejandro told her. "So, I should be in charge. If we're not on the same team, you'll lose."

"Yeah?" Heather smirked and leaned over to him. "I'm the better kisser."

"Prove it?" Alejandro winked at her. Heather made sure that the teacher wasn't looking and leaned in and pecked him on the lips at least 5 times, Heather liked this, the fact she could get caught any minute.

"You're right." Alejandro winked at her. "You are the better kisser."

"Maybe having you in my classes won't be so bad." Heather smiled.

* * *

**Okay, No idea why I wrote this. I thought it was cute, plus the one time when I was still in high school some guy actually took a Spanish class when it was his first language. I remember being pissed LOL I thought it was wrong. So, I see Heather and Alejandro's love being strong enough where they would want to be in the same school. **


End file.
